A Soul's Mate
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: What is Maka going to do when she realizes she is deeply in love Soul?
1. Chapter 1: Rain

Ok guys this is my first story so sorry if it is horrible! This story is a SoulxMaka Fanfiction. I don't think I have anything else to say so lets begin!

_A Soul's Mate_

_Chapter 1: Rain_

Maka sat on her bed with her face buried deep into a book. The book was a love novel, which was something she never picked but something about this novel just caught Maka's attention, called, "A Soul's Mate"

"Sometimes I wish a knight in shinning armor would fight for my honor" said Maka wistfully. She then started picturing what the experience would be like. Maka pictured her self a princess in a medieval village. She was wearing a long read dress and wore her sandy blonde down and had a matching red flower behind her ear. She was walking in town when all of a sudden a man on a chestnut brown horse came up to her. Her started cursing at her and called her horrible things! Suddenly, Knight in polished silver armor came riding up and challenged him to a dual to protect her honor. The knight in shinning armor easily won the dual and he approached Maka on his snow white horse. Then, he got off and kneeled before the princess. Maka signaled him to rise and he did. Then he took his helmet off under it was… Soul! This caused Maka to return to reality in a panicked state!

"Why did I picture Soul as my knight in shinning armor!? He is my weapon and like a brother to me. I have never felt this way about him. It is probably just lust. I mean I am reading a romance novel, that makes sense" thought Maka reassuring herself.

"A knight in shinning armor wow you really are a dreamer! Totally uncool" said Soul with a snicker.

"Maka Chop" shouted Maka hitting Soul with her book! This caused the book to go flying out of her hand and landed right in front of the lifeless soul. Soul got up and picked the book up with him.

"Hey give me that" whined Maka going to grab the book! But Soul turned his back to her started to red the title.

"A Soul's Mate" said Soul putting on a fake wistful voice. He then let out a huge laugh, causing Maka's face to turn dark red.

"S-s-shut up" shouted Maka, the words almost getting caught in her throat from embarrassment! Then, for the absence of a book, Maka went to hip check Soul into the door! But, when she hit him he slipped and grabbed her arm causing them both to fall! Both of them had a dark red blush etched onto their face. They were now both lying on top of each other and their lips were only centimeters. Maka looked at his lips. They looked warm and inviting despite the sharp teeth that lived behind them. She quickly got off and apologized.

"I-it's ok" said Soul still blushing.

"So… um… what did you want" asked Maka trying to change the topic quickly?

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what was for dinner" said Soul.

"I think I will make soup. The rain outside really has got me in the mood for soup" said Maka.

"We should probably get some candles incase the lights go out" said Soul.

"You're right I will look for some" said Maka.

"How about I look for some and you go make dinner, I am starving" said Soul.

"Ok" nodded Maka. Then she walked towards the kitchen.

A half hour later the soup was made and they were both sitting at the table eating, in silence. Until finally, Maka broke the silence.

"So how is it" asked Maka?

"Huh oh the soup…it's good" said Soul avoiding eye contact.

"Soul about before…-"Lets just not talk about it ok" said Soul cutting off Maka. Maka just looked down and finished her soup. Once they were both done Maka did the dishes and they sat down on the couch. They were watching TV when there was a loud clap of thunder causing Maka to jump and grab Soul's shoulder! She quickly took her hand off and started blushing.

"I hate thunderstorms" said Maka nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Relax, as long as you have a cool guy like me here you will be fine Ms. Tiny-Tits" said Soul snickering. This caused Maka to blush and cover her chest but only for a few seconds. She was used to that nickname and while it used to make her mad it didn't really bother her anymore. Then before Maka could say anything else there was a loud crack of lightning flashing out the power!

"Ahhhh" shouted Maka throwing her arms around Soul! He quickly broke the embrace by grabbing his ear. Maka had shrieked right in it.

"Relax we have candles" said Soul lighting one of them. He then handed the candle to Maka and lit another one. When she went to grab the candle her hand slightly touched his and her face became red.

"You know what, change of heart, I am going to bed good night" said Maka getting up and walking to her room. She wasn't actually going to bed; she just needed to think things over and all alone was the best way to do so. She got into bed and started trying to sort out the feelings she had for Soul. She started to think about how he always tried to protect her and she hated it! She didn't need protecting from him. She also didn't want Soul to get hurt for her. Then, she had memories of the scar on his chest rush back to her. The crimson red blood dripping from his lifeless body. The horrified look stuck on his face, frozen. She quickly rushed out of that memory once she felt hot tears hit her bare thigh. She just wanted to remember a time when he didn't have that scar. She grabbed the picture of her and soul on the nightstand next to her. It was taken a week before they even went to Italy. He didn't want to take the picture but Maka had forced him to and she was glad she did. Every time she felt to bad about the scar she would just look at the picture for hours and feel better. Her eyes strained to see the picture but eventually she was able to. She looked at him. His hands were behind his head and his eyes closed. A big cheesy grin decorated his face, showing off his razor sharp teeth. She looked at him inventively almost examine his soul through the picture. Suddenly it hit her; she had never realized how handsome Soul was before looking at him in this picture. She then quickly reprimanded her self for that thought. But after a couple seconds she thought about it again. She realized that he had to be pretty good looking; why else would every girl in school be falling all over him. She hadn't realized this but her face had grown red and hot. Her heart started beating faster and faster until she thought it might have popped out of her chest. That is when she realized it… She was in love with Soul Eater Evans.


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Heart and a C Sharp

A Soul's Mate

Chapter 2: A Broken Heart and a C Sharp

It was 3 A.M. Maka still lay awake in bed, thinking. She had realized what she had felt for Soul was serious and she was scared. Not scared for the feelings she felt about him, but scared of rejection. She knew that if she ever told him how she felt he would just laugh in her face, and then he would say something like, "Ha in your dreams Ms. Tiny-Tits" or "Yeah right Fiona flat chest that so isn't cool!". But his favorite was Mini-Maka, which was also the one that made her the angriest! She just sighed and thought how he would never love her.

There was a silence through out the house tonight. The only noise you could hear was the monsoon going on outside. The silence was almost palpable and thick enough to cut with a knife. Then the silence was broken by the sound of a chord on a grand piano. Soul sat in the living room and lightly tapped on the keys of the piano. He needed to think and the piano always helped him clear his thoughts. At first he was afraid it would be to loud be quickly got over that fear. He sat down and started ferociously playing some of his signature jazz tunes. Playing was just mechanical to him and he was finally able to think. "What was that feeling today with Maka? When she fell on top of me my heart practically skipped a beat" thought Soul. At first he told himself it was just hormones. Any teenage boy with a girl lying on top of him would feel like that he told himself. But while he was playing he realized that wasn't true. He realized he had feelings for Maka. But he knew he could never tell her because it was just wrong for a meister and a weapon to have a relationship. Also Maka had the hardest time trusting men and if she thought he was toying with her for even one second he would die a very slow, painful, book related death.

"That's really pretty Soul" said Maka leaning on the wall diagonal from him. Make taking brought him right out of thought and nearly made him jump out of his skin!

"I-it was supposed to be cool" said Soul turning towards her.

" It was" said Maka sitting down at the piano next to him. " I always wanted to learn how to play piano" said Maka.

"Really? For the entire time we have been friends, haven't once shown a single interest in learning piano" laughed Soul.

"Shut up! Just show me some notes! Please" begged Maka a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Fine" said Soul. He showed her where the A, B and C keys were.

"What are the black keys called" asked Maka?

"They are higher notes. For example this one is called C sharp" said Soul pointing at the C sharp key.

"This one" asked Maka holding the wrong key?

"No Sally Short Stack this one" said Soul placing his arm around Maka. It hadn't even crossed his mind how bad this looked but he didn't care. Maka turned her towards Soul and their eyes met. Soul could focus on nothing but her emerald green eyes and her warm inviting lips. Maka could feel her face becoming hot and red. It wasn't till they started inching towards each other that she started having seconds thoughts. "Maka don't do it! He is just hormonal like your father! Don't you dare say that! Soul is nothing like Papa! Soul is a gentleman… sorta! Really! Then why is he sliding his hand down your back? Wait what! You liar! Don't do that!" exclaimed Maka having an argument with her conscious! But the argument was ended when Souls lips touched her own. She was surprised at how good of a kisser Soul was. She was sure that here inexperience was showing through, but Soul didn't think so. He thought Maka was an amazing kisser and it was definitely one of, if not the, best kisses he had ever had. Instinctively Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and Soul slowly started sliding his hands down her back. After kissing for about 4 or 5 minutes the kissing stopped. Soul took his hands off her butt and she removed her fingers from his hair.

"W-well…. That was um…. Awkward…. And um… well sudden…" said Maka, her face a new shade of red and she was looking down.

"Well… um…. Does this mean… we're a thing now" asked Soul, secretly hoping she would say yes?

"Soul… listen… me and you both know… it would be awkward… also… you're my weapon I am your meister. We both know that isn't right so… please forgive me" said Maka getting off the piano seat. Before Soul could say anything else Maka had already gone into her room. Soul slowly got off the piano seat and walked over to the couch. He had never cried about a girl before, that so uncool it was uncool to even think about. But having his heart ripped out by Maka, after kissing her so passionately, just hurt so badly. He sat down on the couch and fell out his shoulder. He tried to hold the tears back the tears but after one got threw, he just broke down. That is when he realized it… He was in love with Maka Albarn.

Ok guys that is it and oh my god it is getting so cheesy! I need so whine for this cheese ugh! Haha well this story is only getting easier to write so yay!


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: Maka's Perspective

A Soul's Mate

Chapter 3 *Part 1*: Maka's Perspective

Beep! Beep! Beep! Maka's alarm clock rang out through the silent house. She slowly opened her eyes. It was about 6:01 in the morning. Maka was exhausted because she had only slept about an hour. She couldn't sleep because she kept replaying her kiss with Soul in her head last night. She remembered him placing his arm around her, their eyes meeting, his warm, inviting lips and his amazing kissing abilities. Even though she wished she could stay in bed all day, she still eventually rolled out of bed for school. She let out a huge stretch and a yawn. She walked out her bedroom and into the living room to find soul asleep on the couch. He had his feet out on the reclining part of the couch and was lying on his shoulder. Maka walked over to the couch opposite of him, grabbed the blanket and covered him. Then she was about to wake him up when something caught her eye. She kneeled down by hi face and realized that his cheeks were puffy.

"Did he cry himself to sleep… for me" asked Maka in her thoughts? She started feeling remorseful. She really wanted to say yes last night, but she knew she couldn't. Besides the fact her dad would have a cow; a pig and a goat; she was afraid that Soul would just be as hormonally driven as her papa was. She thought that once Soul saw a girl that was prettier or had bigger boobs then her he would just run off and leave her. Then she decided that waking him up might not be the best idea. She could use as much time away from Soul as possible. She then got up and went to get changed. She put on her regular red plaid skirt and white long sleeve shirt with a yellow sweater vest over it. She was tying her hair up into pigtails when there was a knock on the door. She walked out into the living room still tying one of her pigtails up and opened it. Standing there in an all black raincoat and a pair of black boots was Kid.

"Hey Kid what's up" asked Maka, tightening her two pigtails.

"Oh Maka it's horrible" cried Kid hysterical! Then he fell onto Maka and started crying on her shoulder. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and asked him what was wrong?

"T-t-the symmetry was… d-d-destroyed! The DWMA was flooded and school will be out for at least two weeks" cried Kid! He let out a huge sob into Maka's shoulder!

"TWO WEEKS" exclaimed Maka! She couldn't even bear the thought of staying in a house, all alone, with Soul for two weeks. She nervously started breathing heavy and thoughts raced through her head! "If we're alone we will eventually have to talk about it! Unless he won't he won't even talk to me! Which I wouldn't blame him for, I probably wouldn't talk to him either if I pretty much told him I loved him and he just laughed and called me Suzy Small-Tits… Oh god why" thought Maka, the thoughts frantically racing through her head! She hadn't realized but Kid had stopped sobbing and was now looking at Maka concernedly.

"What's wrong Maka" asked Kid sincerely? At first Maka wasn't going to tell him but decided that she could trust him more then anyone.

"Well… it's a long story. You got time" asked Maka?

"Nothing but it" said Kid chuckling.

"Want to get a coffee, we could talk more privately there? There's a place down the road" said Maka.

"Sure" said Kid smiling gently.

"Let me just write a note to Soul letting him know where I went" said Maka. Then Maka walked over to the table grabbed a pen and piece of paper. On the paper she wrote, "Hey Soul, I am hanging out with Kid. There is cereal in the cabinet –Maka". Then she grabbed her jacket and left.

The walk there was mostly silent, minus the small talk here and there. When they got there Maka sat down and Kid got them both a medium coffee.

"Thanks… For all of this… I mean you didn't have to come" said Maka taking a sip of her coffee.

"Maka I will always be here when you need to talk" said Kid smiling.

"Thanks Kid… Well… it's about Soul" said Maka her face starting to lightly blush.

"Did he hurt you? I will kill him" said Kid, his voice becoming angry and serious.

"No… We… well… um… well… we sort of… I am trying to say this without it being awkward… we… well… we kissed" said Maka her voice falling to a hush. Her face started growing redder by the second.

"Oh… what happened" asked Kid looking deeply into Maka's eyes ready to absorb every word?

" Well… earlier that day, I accidentally fell on top of him… it isn't as bad as it sounds" said Maka laughing slightly. Kid chuckled and motioned her to continue.

"Then at about 3 AM I come out into the living room to find Soul playing the piano. So I sit down next to him and asked him to teach me some keys. He showed me some then placed his arm me to show me the correct key. That's when it happened. Our eyes met and we both slowly inched towards each other until our lips touched" said Maka her face now bright red.

"How long did it last" asked Kid?

"About 4 or 5 minutes, but it only felt like a couple seconds…" said Maka her face only becoming darker with every word.

"Did you want him to kiss you" asked Kid secretly hoping she would say no. Kid always had a little crush Maka but he was never brave enough to tell her. But now he knew he had to be a good friend and put her feelings before his.

"Well… yes. Secretly I had really hoped he would when I came out there. Kid… I think… I'm in love with Soul" said Maka her face looking like it was about to explode. Kid's eyes grew wide and while his heart hurting he tried to continue the conversation, without looking upset.

"Aw Maka" said Kid trying to look happy.

"Shut up! I forgot to mention… he asked me to be his girlfriend" said Maka looking down.

"What did you say" asked Kid leaning in?

"No… it is just morally wrong and it would just be too weird" said Maka still looking down.

"Maka… I wish I knew what to say but I just don't. I have never been in love before. Really, all I can say is listen to your heart" said Kid placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right. Thanks Kid! I know what I am going to do" said Maka standing up and running out of the coffee shop! Kid just sat there and thought about everything that was just said. Then he realized what she was going to do. And he couldn't be happier for her. Because Maka was one of his best friends, and a girl nonetheless, her happiness always came first. Always.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Soul's Perspective

A Soul's Mate

Chapter 3 *Part 2: Soul's Perspective

Soul slowly opened his eyes to a bright sun shinning in the window.

"Whoa what time is it? Oh my god it is 12! Why didn't Maka wake me up" asked Soul? He frantically got dressed and ran for the front door! He was moving so fast he almost didn't notice the letter with the DWMA seal on it. He stopped, picked it up and finally mangled it open. Once he read it he breathed a sigh of relief. It said that school was cancelled because it had flooded. Breathing heavy he placed his bag down and sat on the couch. Then it dawned upon him that he had no clue where Maka was.

"Maka" said Soul trying not to be too loud in case she slept in as well. He walked into the kitchen to see if she was in there and saw the note. He read it and his stomach grumbled.

"I am pretty hungry" said Soul as if someone was listening. He walked over to the cabinet, grabbed the cereal, grabbed the milk from the fridge and made him self a bowl of cereal.

Ten minutes later he finished the cereal and placed the bowl in the sink. Then he picked up the note again and just started playing with it in his hand. Suddenly, something on the note caught his eye. It wasn't her beautiful penmanship or the way she dotted her eyes with hearts that he noticed. It was what was written, really small, in the bottom corner.

"I'm sorry" Soul read aloud. The words hurt. They stung. It felt as if the girl, who constantly entrusted her life to him, had ripped his heart out. Memories of last night came rushing back. He saw Maka and himself kissing again but that memory ended quickly and jumped to Maka crushing Soul's heart. Then he realized that not being able to have Maka in his arms was way worse then any book related death he could have suffered. He felt his eyes starting to tear but quickly wiped his tears away.

"Am I really that uncool" thought Soul to himself. Then he got up and started making his way to his room. On the way he passed by Maka's open room. He turned quickly and something just caused him to stop. He ran into the room and over to the huge bookshelf she had in there. He looked at a book with a bright yellow spine and recognized it instantly. This was the book that started this whole downward spiral in the first place, A Soul's Mate. He ripped it off the shelf and placed it on the bed! He started skimming through the pages as if he was looking for something. After about 3 minutes of flipping through the pages he stopped. He had found what he was looking for.

"Perfect! In the book the main character apologized for holding a girl's, he wasn't dating, hand and said he should have asked permission. Maka loves girly things like that! If I apologize for kissing her maybe she will forgive me" Soul announced to himself proudly! He swiftly ran out into the living and started looking out the window. He was going to eagerly wait for Maka's arrival. But he was secretly glad that Maka hadn't returned yet. He wasn't exactly the best at apologies and the time she was gone gave him time to think about what he was going to say. After about thinking for about 10 minutes he saw the pale girl running up the street blow. He darted out of the apartment building to the street below! He now knew what he was going to say. And he now knew how he truly felt about Maka Albarn.

**I am so sorry this is so short guys I didn't mean it to be!**


	5. Chapter 4: How Cliche

A Soul's Mate

Chapter 4: How Cliché

Maka ran up the winding street leading to the apartment building. She was breathing heavy and her heart raced but she didn't care. She just wanted to get there as fast as possible. While she was running she was thinking about what she was going to say to Soul, or if she should say anything. Maka knew as well Soul did that words can sound empty and meaningless. Then there was a loud crack of thunder and Maka started feeling droplets on her face. But finally she reached the apartment building. She started picking up speed going up the stairs.

Soul was so deep in thought that he almost didn't notice the blonde haired girl running up the stairs. Once he saw her, he quickly slid on a pair of old sneakers and ran out the door. With every step he took the rain only got more ferocious but he also got closer to Maka. He knew what he had to say and he only hoped he could say it.

Finally they met half way on the stairs. They were both soaked from the monsoon like rain.

"Maka I'm so- started Soul but Maka passionately kissing him cut him off! At first Soul was surprised but he quickly returned the embrace. After a couple minutes the kiss was broken by Soul pulling away.

"Where did that come from" asked Soul exasperated?

"I love you Soul I wasn't sure about it before but now I know I do" said Maka taking Soul's hands.

"Maka I love you too" said Soul smiling.

"Are we a thing now" asked Maka a slight chuckle in her voice? Before Maka could even react Soul dipped her and kissed her.

"That answer your question" asked Soul? Maka was lightly dusted with a shade of pink.

"Yes and um… can you put me back on my feet I really don't feel like getting a concusion" asked Maka? Soul swooped her back up and placed her on her feet. After that they both let out a huge laugh!

" Now can we go inside? I really don't want to catch a cold that would be really uncool" said Soul. Maka grabbed his hand and ran up into the apartment!

"I am going to go get changed" said Maka walking towards her room.

"Me too" bellowed Soul already at his room. When Maka got into her room an open book was on her bed. Maka recognized it from the bright yellow cover, A Soul's Mate. She walked over to it and read the page it was open to.

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting to bodies –Aristotle" read Maka. Reading this caused her to chuckle.

"How cliché" said Maka putting the yellow book back on the shelf.

**Ok guys that is the end of my first story, A Soul's Mate. I had so much fun writing this** **and I can't wait to write more. Sorry this ending was so short but I really ran out of ideas!**


End file.
